Pockels cells have been used in combination with polarized light to detect the magnitude and direction of an electric field influencing the Pockels cell by incorporating an analyzer to determine electric field strength, i.e. the amount of light leaving the Pockels cell and detected by the detector is dependent on the electric field applied to the Pockels cell crystal.
UK. Patent Application No. 2212265A published Jul. 19, 1989 by Takahashi et al. describes two types of conventional Pockels cells voltage detectors and an improved detector incorporating a Pockels cell but using a high speed photodetector.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,510,441 issued Apr. 9, 1985 to Kasukabe et al describes a Pockels cell field detector incorporating an improved crystal structure for use in such a detector.
Generally Pockels cell type voltage detectors are formed from a plurality of separate parts and are relatively easily damaged for example by vibration since it is imperative that the polarizer and the detector be accurately aligned with the Pockels cell to ensure meaningful light transmission. If proper alignment or consistent alignment is not maintained, the accuracy of the Pockels cell as a field detector is severly impaired.